leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rylai's Crystal Scepter
* is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The following will not trigger a slow: ** Champion abilities that do not trigger spell effects. ** On-hit damage dealt by items. ** and . Trivia * is the ability-based counterpart of . * Rylai is the name of the hero in DotA. Rylai specializes in using ice-based crowd control abilities to disable and slow her opponents. ** icon is almost identical to the icon for the Crystal Maiden's and Archmage from Warcraft 3's Brilliance Aura ability. Patch History + + + ** + + + * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Ability power reduced to 75 from 100. * Unique passive: ** Damaging spells and abilities reduce enemy movement speed by 20% for 1 second. ** 40% slow for seconds for single target abilities. ** 40% slow for 1 second for area of effect abilities. ** 20% slow for 1 second for damage over time, multi-hit, and pets abilities. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 *'New Recipe': **Old Recipe: * Single Target Slow increased to 40% from 35% * Area of Effect Slow (instant) increased to 40% from 15% * Damage over time or Multi-hit Slow increased to 20% for 1 second from 15% for seconds * Summoned minions (e.g. , ) now slow on-hit 20% for 1 second * New particle added ;V4.13 * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 2900 from 3105. * Combine cost reduced to 605 from 700. ;V1.0.0.106 * Slow duration reduced to from 2. * Updated the tooltip to reflect slow information for single target and damage-over-time slows. ;V1.0.0.63 * Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. * It will now trigger on dealing non-periodic spell damage, instead of spell hit. This means that spells like or , which previously triggered the effect, won’t anymore; however, will now slow on dealing damage instead of on the initial cast, will now trigger the effect when you hit units, etc. ;V0.9.25.34 * Slows from items will no longer stack. (i.e. , ) The largest slow will take effect until duration wears then next largest slow will take effect if it’s still active. ;V0.9.25.24 * Single target slow reduced from 40% to 35%. ;V0.9.25.21 Remake. * Health and ability power. * Now causes single target spells to slow by 40% for seconds (15% for multi target spells). ;V0.9.22.15 * Removed the internal 6 second cooldown. * Increased proc window from 4 to 6 seconds. ;V0.9.22.7 Added * : ** +500 health. ** +500 mana. ** +80 ability power. ** Passive: After a spell cast, your champion's next basic attack reduces your target's movement speed by 35% for seconds. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds. }} References cs:Rylai's Crystal Scepter de:Rylais Kristallzepter es:Cetro de Cristal de Rylai fr:Sceptre de Rylai pl:Kryształowy Kostur Rylai ru:Rylai's Crystal Scepter zh:瑞莱的冰晶节杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Slow effect items